Surprises
by olive.eyes
Summary: Everyone loves a surprise... on live television.


Sonny and Chad glared at each other in the limo. "Guys… Quit it!" Tawni whined. "Stop glaring!" Chad kept it up, but Sonny turned and shot Tawni an apologetic glance.

"Ha! I win!" Chad yelled, pointing at Sonny and laughing.

"Piss off Chad. I'm angry at you." Sonny replied, not looking at him.

"It was a joke." Chad replied, pouting and getting frustrated that Sonny wasn't looking at him.

"It's okay, Chad Dylan Pooper, she'll feel guilty in a minute and start apologizing to you." Tawni replied, bored and examining her nails.

"No I won't!" Sonny yelled, annoyed that Tawni knew her so well.

"Yes you will, Sonny." Nico and Grady chorused from next to Tawni.

Tawni shivered. "You guys are so annoying!"

Zora was giggling. "What, Zora?" Sonny asked.

"You swore!" She giggled even more.

"It's time to switch limo's" The chauffer called back. Grady. Nico and Chad grinned.

"yes, girl free limo!"

Smiling, they waited as the limo came to a stop before jumping out and jumping into a limo behind.

"What TV Programme are we 'guest starring' on?" Sonny asked.

"Ellen DeGenres: Ellen." Tawni replied.

"I can't do this anymore!" Sonny complained, bringing her hands to her head.

"Please don't skip out on me!" Tawni whimpered.

"No, I mean, I can't ignore Chad. I feel really guilty." Tawni just laughed as the limo pulled into the studio.

"Channy." Zora whispered as they walked towards their dressing rooms.

"Huh?" Sonny asked.

"Nothing." Tawni said hastily, covering Zora's mouth quickly.

"It's time to give a warm welcome to… The cast of So Random! And Chad Dylan Cooper!" Ellen clapped, smiling.

First, Tawni and Zora walked onto the stage. Tawni was in a pink mini dress, whilst Zora was in her normal clothes. Nico and Grady followed behind, both dressed fashionably. "Why do I have to go with you?" Sonny grumbled. Chad smiled and winked. Then they walked on.

Chad was in a black suit with a blue shirt, and Sonny was in a dress the exact same colour as his shirt. It came to her knees, and it was a strapless dress. She had white heels on and her hair curled.

"Okay, so first off, why are you here Chad?" Ellen asked as soon as they had all had hugs and were seated. "Not that we don't want for you to be here, but we hear that So Random! And Mackenzie Falls have a big, big ongoing argument."

Chad laughed freely. "I don't have anything against the Randoms."

"We spend most our time getting _rid _of him, don't we Sonny?" Zora asked sweetly, receiving laughs from the audience and a glare from Sonny and Chad.

"Well, Sonny?" Ellen encouraged. Chad nodded at her as if to say 'just say yes.'

"Sure. He can't get enough of our funny charm and amazing costumes." Sonny smiled. "He also _loved_ Eric, a fan who visited Condor Studio's for a day." Chad's eyes widened, and Sonny smiled. "Best of friends. Almost like they were the exact same person." Chad glared at her, and Tawni looked confused.

"Talking about Chad and Sonny, can you confirm any 'Channy' rumours?" Ellen asked. Everyone turned towards Sonny and Chad.

"I don't know what your talking about?" Sonny asked, confused. "What's 'Channy'?"

Chad blushed, and Sonny looked at him, confused. "Channy is your celebrity name. 'Cha' from Chad and 'nny' from Sonny." Ellen explained, and Zora burst out laughing. Sonny nodded and smiled sheepishly.

"There's no truth in those rumours. Personally, I find Chad more obnoxious than any one else, but then again, that's just me." Sonny turned to smiled sweetly at Chad, and he glared back."And I happen to find Sonny more annoying than anyone else. But that's just me." Chad heard Sonny's sharp intake of breath, and they stood up, facing each other glaring at each other."Stupid!" Sonny yelled."Obnoxious!" Chad yelled back.

"Idiot!"

"Not funny!" "Jerk!""Random!""Worst actor of all time, with _terrible _hair!" Sonny yelled back. Sonny, Nico, Grady, Tawni and Zora all slapped each other high fives.

Chad glared and them and Sonny and Chad collapsed back into their chairs, worn out from their fight. "And I see why Selena Gomez thinks your in love." Ellen said dryly."It's so secret, they don't even know it themselves." Tawni rolled her eyes. She thought that Chad liked Sonny, and Sonny liked Chad, but she was getting more and more doubtful each day. Ellen and the audience laughed at Tawni's comment, and Ellen moved onto a less touchy topic.

"So, Chad, I heard about your movie." Ellen prompted. Chad smiled.

"Yeah, it's gonna be amazing. The premiere of it is on Friday this week. All the So Random! Cast and Mackenzie Falls' will be there, on the Hollywood red carpet." Chad grinned, and Sonny couldn't help but smile at how excited he was."So, who was the hardest to work with?" Ellen asked. "And who was the easiest to work with?"Chad thought long and hard. "Hardest was probably Selena Gomez. She was always insisting that me and Sonny were perfect for each other, and she got on my nerves worse than Sonny. Easiest was probably Sonny because she delivered her lines perfectly, and did everything I directed her to."

Ellen nodded her head, smiling. "But other than that, Sonny annoyed me like mad." Chad finished, and everyone laughed except for Sonny.

"Hmm…. Funny, Chad." Sonny said sarcastically. "But I clearly remember you giving your reflection instructions and talking to yourself." Chad blushed and narrowed his eyes at Sonny whilst everyone howled with laughter.

Ellen looked into the camera. "That's all for now, and we'll see you after the break." Everyone clapped, and we all smiled."That was so funny it was unbelievable." Ellen told us. Everyone smiled and Chad glared at Sonny. "We are a comedy show!" Grady grinned, and Chad snorted. "We need to get back to the set." Tawni moaned, pulling Sonny after her. "Marshall wants us to practice the secret sketch!" Sonny rolled her eyes. The others, Tawni, Nico, Grady and Zora, were all practicing a sketch that Sonny 'wasn't aloud to see because it's a surprise'.

"I wish you guys would tell me already! I want to be in on the secret sketch!" Sonny complained."Well, sorry, but it's a SECRET, Sonny. As in S-E-R-C-E-T!" Tawni spelled out. Sonny rolled her eyes. "Tawni, Secret is spelt, S-E-C-R-E-T. Not S-E-R-C-E-T." Sonny frowned.

Tawni waved a hand to dismiss the subject. "Whatever. You and Pooper are sharing a limo. We want to run lines for the secret sketch." "Do I have to?" Sonny moaned. "Yes." Tawni nodded. "You have to go with Chad."

"I can't believe we have to go in the same limo." Chad moaned."It's no biggie, Chad." Sonny replied, climbing into the limo.

"Piss off." Chad mumbled, climbing in, and onto the opposite side of her.

"Do you know what the secret sketch is?" Sonny asked. Chad looked at her weirdly; but his eyes looked secretive.

"What? That sketch everyone's talking about? On 'So Random!'?""Sounds like you've been paying attention."

"NO!" He yelled. "I DON'T WATCH 'SO RANDOM!' SO STOP BUGGING ME AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Sonny raised her eyebrows, confused, "I didn't ask you that!" She said. "Sonny, I've got a confession." Chad said sheepishly. "I Watch 'So Random!'. Can you ever forgive me?"Sonny gasped. "Why Chad? Why would you ever do such a thing?" "I'm in love with a girl off 'So Random!', and I think she hates me!"The limousine went quiet for a minute, and Chad asked, "Can you just delete the last few minutes in your memory? I'd really appreciate it if you just forgot the past three minutes."

"No chance!" Sonny replied. "If you hadn't just said that, then I wouldn't of believed you. Now I wanna know who she is.""It doesn't matter." Chad replied, his cheeks going crimson.

"Chad," Sonny started, a sinking feeling in her chest. She really, really liked Chad. And if he fancied Tawni? Well, that was horrible. But life isn't fair, is it? "Tell me what she's like." She finished instead."She's beautiful," He began, while Sonny checked out which ones sounded like Tawni's traits. Check. "She's funny." Check. "She teases me a lot." Check. "She's kind." Er… no check. "She puts others before herself." No check. "And she doesn't think she's pretty." No Check.

"Well she sounds like a wonderful girl." She said, and Chad nodded awkwardly.

Sonny ran into the empty dressing room in tears when she arrived at Condor Studios. Chad watched her with a heavy heart.

Tawni arrived in the dressing room after a few minutes, and Sonny covered up her tears. "How's the secret sketch going?" Sonny asked Tawni."We've got a script for your lines. And don't forget that we have a secret guest for the secret sketch." Tawni reminded her, passing her a short script.

Sonny nodded, and began to read the script. "What? I have a few lines like 'I didn't expect to see you here' and 'yeah' but after that it's all improvisation? And no one else's lines are on here, so I don't know who the guest is, or what their saying!"

"Well duh, that's the point!" Tawni rolled her eyes.

"Tawni, give me a clue!" Sonny moaned. "Please give me some help here!""The guest is really looking forward to this Sonny. It's by their request. It's basically their sketch. Not really a comedy one, but they wrote it and the lines, emotions and stage directions and actions are there for you to follow." Tawni said.

"How am I supposed to improvise when I don't even know the situation?" Sonny asked.

"If you pay attention, maybe you'll figure it out. And we're using our real names in this sketch, okay?" Sonny nodded, and watched as Tawni hurried out of the room. Sighing, Sonny started to learn her lines. * * * * * * * * * * * *

"And now!" The over voice of the announcer of the sketches on 'So Random!' began. "Is the first ever real-life, personal, sketch on 'So Random!'. With our guest, who's written the entire thing. And one girl who doesn't know what's going on!" Sonny rolled her eyes at the side of the stage. A familiar figure passed her by, but she couldn't see properly in the dark. Suddenly, the lights switched on and revealed Chad, Tawni, Nico, Grady and Zora all sat at a table in a café. Wait a minute- Chad? He was the guest?

"So, Zora." Chad began. She saw him grimacing at using the name, but kept it secret. "I need your help on the problem." He said."Oh yeah. The Sunshine problem." Zora said."what's the sunshine problem?" Tawni asked."It's our codename." Chad said. Sonny noticed her cue, and started to walk on stage. "Oh, here Sonny comes guys. ACT NATURAL!" Zora climbed under the table and Nico and Grady started laughing. Tawni started to do her make-up. "Oh, I didn't expect to see you here." Sonny said, thinking about the lines reflecting her true feelings."Yeah, It was a split second decision." Chad replied, looking down."I didn't expect you to be hanging around with us randoms." Sonny was actually quite shocked.

"Well, Sonny, I need to talk to you." Chad said in a bit of a scared voice. Sonny noticed that he actually looked scared. She knew he wasn't acting anymore. Chad started to begin.

"I argue to get your attention, I hang around because I like the sound of your laugh, I hate it when your sad, and I even ask all your friends what's the matter when you don't tell me. I barge into your room so I can see you and I hate it when you yell at me. Basically, what I'm trying to say is, I love you Sonny Monroe."

The audience gasped, and everyone in the studio, including the backstage crew was waiting for my answer. "Well, it's about time." I said, pulling him in and kissing him. He smiled against my lips and I whispered in his ear, "I love you too, Chad."


End file.
